1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hidden antenna device of a mobile phone, and especially to an antenna device of which the antenna is directly provided in the interior of the mobile phone to thereby save the out- extending portion of the antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile phone is a communication instrument carriable on one's person, it is not connected with a conductor normally, and is powered by batteries. Thereby it must transmit and receive signals by aiding of an antenna.
Conventional mobile phones available now are divided into a fixed and a stretchable type no matter they are of the kind with single frequency or two frequencies. The fixed type directly has its antenna rod with an internal inductive coil fixed on the top of the body of the phone. While the stretchable type normally has the antenna separated into multiple sections to be pull to stretch out when in use and to be pushed to contract back into the body of the phone when not in use. Whichever the style of structure of the antenna is used, a predetermined length of it is protruded from the top of the body of the phone, this not only is inconvenient for carrying, but also makes its mobile phone difficult to be miniaturized.
Mobile phones have been being gradually popularized in the recent years, there have been quite a lot of improvements in design of mobile phones, some gave improvements in the structure of the antennae of mobile phones, some in the structure of the connector of the antennae of mobile phones, most of them are related to improved structure of the accessories for transmitting or receiving signals or related accessories of antennae for assembling the antennae, the defect stated above of an antenna in protruding from the top of the body of a mobile phone has not yet been gotten rid of.
And more, the antennae available presently generally shall suit 900 MHZ and 1800 MHZ, however, under the tendency that mobile phones get more and more miniaturized, it is generally not ideal to use an antenna for the low frequency 900 MHZ.